Apa Aku Terpantul di Matamu?
by Elpiji
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman, kelas tiga SMA. Berkat suatu insiden di penghujung liburan kenaikan kelas, akhirnya menjadi dekat dengan teman sekelas sejak jaman murid baru, Yuigahama Yui. Kisah alternatif di mana Hachiman masih mencoba memercayai kata cinta. Ini kisah tentang keraguan, usaha membaca pikiran, perjuangan menebak isi hati, dan keberanian untuk meninggalkan status quo. 8man/Yui.


Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi.

Secara teori, aku tahu kalau hal itu memiliki banyak kebaikan dan kegunaan dalam keseharian. Baik secara kesehatan mau pun teknikal. Tidak, setelah kupikir lagi, hal itu seharusnya merupakan kewajiban bagi manusia dalam usia sekolah sepertiku.

Seandainya saja dalam Magna Charta yang mencantumkan keenam jenis hak mutlak manusia terdapat 'hak menolak kewajiban' sebagai salah satunya, mungkin detik ini aku masih terbaring di ranjang, menikmati kemalasan karena tiadanya pendidikan wajib.

... ah, tunggu dulu. Setelah kupikir lagi, Jepang hanya mewajibkan pendidikan sembilan tahun. Jadi kehidupan sekolah tingkat atas yang kujalani sekarang sebenarnya cuma kewajiban opsional yang kuambil lebih karena tuntutan masyarakat.

Bukan hanya itu. Sebetulnya, sekarang bahkan bukan hari sekolah. Warna angka di kalender yang terpaku di kamarku, penanda tanggal hari ini, punya warna yang sama bendenrangnya dengan tomat segar di kulkas.

Yep. Aku sebenarnya tak punya kewajiban untuk bangun pagi di hari yang lumayan terik meski pun baru jam tujuh pagi ini. Jadi kenapa aku ada di sini?

Ini hari Minggu. Lebih tepatnya lagi, hari terakhir dari liburan musim semi, transisi tahun ajaran. Mulai besok, aku yang tadinya berada di _golden age_ protagonis cerita anak SMA pada umumnya—alias dua SMA—akan resmi menjadi anak kelas tiga.

Dengan berakhirnya tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas, itu berarti tidak ada lagi siswa lebih tua yang harus kupanggil dengan embel-embel 'kak'.

Bukan berarti aku ingin menyamakan diri dengan karakter utama _game_ mesum berperingatan 'semua karakter di dalam permainan ini berusia di atas delapan belas tahun' padahal mereka semua jelas-jelas cuma anak SMA ke bawah, tapi, untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa sedikit sedih.

SMA adalah momen terindah kehidupan. Lalu kelas dua adalah masa keemasan dari momen tersebut. Jawaban terbaik yang bisa kuberi adalah karena biasanya, si tokoh utama bisa kenal dengan _heroine_ bertipe _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ sekaligus.

Tapi sayang, semua tahu kalau menyamakan dunia nyata dengan cerita penuh khayal karangan pria dewasa yang merindu masa sekolah adalah sebuah usaha menyelubungi diri dengan kebohongan. Penuh dusta dan keputusasaan.

Alasanku pribadi, jika kau tanya, cukup berbeda dengan jawaban yang kuutarakan barusan. Kalau yang sebelumnya adalah jawaban logikal yang dilihat dari sudut pandang _marketing_ , maka jawaban pribadiku... yah, _to put it simply,_ adalah jawaban nurani.

Aku menganggap kelas dua sebagai masa emas karena di masa itu, aku tidak perlu takut dengan gerombolan kakak kelas preman yang terdiri dari dua generasi seperti anak kelas satu, dan tidak perlu stres dengan persiapan lanjut kuliah seperti anak kelas tiga.

... sungguh nurani yang menyedihkan. Aku tahu.

Bahkan tanpa kalian mendengar rentetan monolog barusan, aku sudah tahu betapa menyedihkannya kehidupanku sendiri saat aku saling bertatapan dengan mata ikan mati di pantulan cermin saat menggosok gigi.

Mulai besok, kehidupan penuh stres dan pikiran ala anak kelas tiga dimulai. Selamat tinggal tahun keemasan yang cuma datang sekali dalam hidup, selamat datang tahun terakhir kehidupan berseragam.

"..."

Yah, mari kita akhiri sesi racauan pengganti kilas balik dua tahun ke belakang yang tanpa kenangan ini, dan memulai jilid ketiga—dengan anggapan satu jilid sama dengan satu tahun—dari _arc_ SMA seorang pemuda bermata ikan mati yang mengaku veteran kehidupan.

* * *

 **— (i) —**

* * *

 **OreGairu © Wataru Watari  
** no~ profits~ taken~

Sebuah fanfiksi realitas alternatif di mana Hachiman masih (sedikit) berharap akan kata 'cinta', tidak pernah bergabung dengan Klub Sukarelawan, dan baru berteman dengan Yuigahama di tahun terakhirnya di SMA. Roman, hurt-comfort.

Selamat membaca.

— **Apa Aku Terpantul di Matamu? —  
— Catatan #01:** Boy-meets-girl... plus accident. —

* * *

 **— (i) —**

* * *

Langit biru itu cerah.

Kalau kau bertanya-tanya apa alasan di balik sepotong kalimat yang kupikir barusan, itu adalah karena saat ini, sambil berlari pagi untuk membiasakan tubuh yang kuhabiskan untuk ber _hikki_ ria selama libur musim semi ini kembali bergerak untuk ke sekolah besok, pemandangan itu yang menjadi kanopi di atasku.

... oke, pertama, aku minta maaf.

Alasanku berlari pagi tidaklah semulia itu, walau sebenarnya alasan yang tadi saja sudah cukup _cringe-worthy._ Dengan ponsel pintar di tangan, sekarang, berkedok lari pagi, aku sedang memainkan permainan AR yang sedang tren beberapa bulan belakangan.

Kau tahu, 'kan? Itu, permainan menangkap monster ukuran kantong.

Begini-begini, aku sebenarnya ialah seorang fans berat yang sudah memainkan serial ini sejak masih rilis di konsol awalnya. Uh, bukan... aku tidak setua itu.

Sembari berlari pelan dan menatap hitungan jarak yang harus kutempuh sebelum telur menetas di layar ponsel pintar, aku kembali melanjutkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terlintas di kepalaku yang biasa diisi oleh pemikiran-pemikiran tak berguna, mencoba menelurkan satu saja yang mungkin bisa menjadi _quote_ spesial yang menandakan eksistensiku di masa mendatang.

Kau tahu, semacam _I think, therefore I exist_ -nya Descartes atau _I know that I know nothing-_ nya Socrates.

"Langit biru identik dengan cerah, dan langit cerah identik dengan suasana hati gembira. Lalu kenapa perasaan sedih digambarkan dengan warna biru?"

Pemikiran kali ini sepertinya bukan. Masih sama tanpa gunanya selayak biasanya. Mungkin ini masih belum saat yang tepat bagi Tuan Inspirasi untuk mampir ke Kompleks Cerebrum-ku. Sial, ada yang tahu nomor telepon kantor Tuan Inspirasi?

Tapi, yah, dalam sudut pandang tertentu, pemikiran-pemikiran para filsafat juga pada dasarnya tak terlalu berguna dalam kehidupan nyata. Bukan berarti aku merendahkan pemikir Descartes dan Socrates dengan menyamakan pernyataan penegak eksistensinya dengan pertanyaan konyolku.

Tapi saat ini, aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa biru diidentifikasikan dengan perasaan muram atau sedih. Siapa ahli aura yang pertama kali menetapkan demikian? Padahal kalau langit dijadikan analogi, langit hitam di kala hujan tampaknya jauh lebih pantas untuk mewakili.

Walau setelah kupikir lagi, mendengar seorang gadis _random_ berucap ' _my heart is blue'_ jauh lebih menyenangkan dan tentram daripada ' _my heart is black'._ Kalau yang awal seperti menangisi kepergian sang kekasih ke lain hati, yang satunya malah terdengar semacam siap memutilasi pesaing cinta.

... kurasa sebaiknya aku menghentikan ini.

Membiarkan istilah tetap menjadi istilah mungkin adalah hal yang bagus. Tidak ada hal baik yang datang dari bersikap sok pintar dan mencoba menghancurkan pepatah orang jaman dulu. Entah ke mana terbangnya rasa hormatku pada para leluhur beberapa saat yang lalu.

"..."

Kembali ke jalan.

Berdiri di seberang _zebra cross,_ dalam balutan _tracksuit_ warna perpaduan hijau muda-tua yang sebenarnya kudapatkan dari sekolah, aku menghentikan lari pelanku, menanti lampu merah tanda dilarang menyebrang berubah warna jadi hijau.

Aku ingin kembali konsentrasi ke layar ponsel, namun sayangnya, seolah Tuhan sedang berbaik hati untuk tidak menjadikan awalan jilid ketiga kehidupanku semenyedihkan dan se-takmenarik dua jilid awalnya, sesuatu—bersama seseorang memasuki wilayah pandanganku.

Di sisi lain dari sebrangan berbelang zebra, aku melihat seorang perempuan.

"... ugh."

Desah pelan keluar dari celah mulutku. Aku tahu perempuan yang sedang berdiri di seberang sana. Kutekankan, aku _tahu,_ bukan _kenal._ Secara, dia tipe siswi populer yang meski kau tak tahu namanya, pasti kau ingat wajahnya.

Seandainya aku punya teman satu kelamin idotik selayaknya protagonis novel ringan pada umumnya, mungkin dia akan berbaik hati menjelaskan kenapa Yuigahama Yui—si perempuan yang berdiri di sisi _zebra cross_ itu—pantas masuk ke kategori A+ dalam dua paragraf.

Sayangnya, ini bukan _light novel_. Dan dialog semacam itu biasanya terjadi saat adegan pembukaan hari pertama sekolah, bukan hari libur musim semi terakhir sebelum naik ke kelas tiga. Lalu yang lebih fundamental lagi, aku bahkan tak kenal satu pun umat kolong langit yang cukup idotik untuk mau berteman denganku.

Lagipula aku tidak butuh.

Ngomong-ngomong, mengenai Yuigahama Yui.

Simpelnya, aku tahu wajah dan namanya. Seperti kataku tadi, dia tipe siswi populer. Otaknya tak terlalu cemerlang, dan dia juga sebenarnya tak sepopuler pimpinan gengnya yang tampaknya sudah pernah masuk kover majalah, tapi dia tetap tipe gadis yang pantas diperhitungkan.

Aku cukup tahu banyak karena, yah, aku sudah sekelas dengannya sejak tahun pertama. Walau frekuensi bicara kami terlalu sedikit sampai-sampai aku tak yakin apa ia ingat denganku. Sekarang pun aku masih bingung harus coba menyapa atau pura-pura tidak kenal saja.

Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Yuigahama kira-kira seperti remaja kekinian _jogging_ pada umumnya. Atasan dan bawahan _training_ warna mencolok, handuk kecil menggantung di leher, serta _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinga.

Untungnya, dia tak sedang melakukan _self-time-lapse_ sambil berlari. Kalau iya, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menyumpahinya tak sadar kalau simbol penyebrangan masih merah, dan akan merasa bersalah sudah mengutuknya untuk tertabrak mobil.

Sungguh busuknya engkau, diriku.

Kalau ada poin penting yang mencolok dari Yuigahama, selain warna _training-_ nya yang merah muda, itu mungkin adalah sesuatu—seekor makhluk kecil yang berlari di depannya. Ada tali yang memanjang dari leher makhluk tersebut, dengan ujung yang lain berada di tangan si pemilik.

Seekor anjing. Kecil. Mungkin jenis chihuahua. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan hewan selain beruang kutub atau koala atau panda. Itu pun karena tiga binatang yang kusebut sebelumnya punya pola hidup yang membuatku berdengki ria.

Sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita panjang mengenai beruang kutub, seperti bagaimana aku menulis esai tentang betapa indahnya kehidupan mereka saat aku masih kelas satu dulu, tapi entah kenapa ulu hatiku terasa agak ngilu. Mungkin karena esai itu berkaitan dengan trauma mendalam berkat seorang perawan tua.

"..."

Entah kenapa aku merinding. Bu Hiratsuka tidak ada di sekitar sini, 'kan?

Lampu berubah warna. Gambar warna merah di LED yang memerintahkan untuk tak menyebrang berganti dengan warna hijau. Oke, waktunya berlari. Aku menggerakkan kaki, melanjutkan lari pagi dengan kecepatan yang sedikit kutambah.

Merasa memerhatikan layar ponsel saat menyebrang sedikit berbahaya, walau dengan tujuan menghindari kontak mata dengan kenalan, kuputuskan untuk tetap menyimpan ponsel cerdas yang tadinya tergenggam di tangan ke dalam kantong atasan _training._

Lima garis, enam garis. Bahkan tanpa mencari KPK atau FPB, aku tahu kalau aku dan Yuigahama akan berpapasan di garis putih nomor delapan dari sisi tempatku menyebrang. Yuigahama masih melihat ke arah anjingnya saja.

Sial, apa kehadiranku setipis itu? Err, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik. Karena kalau ia tersenyum padaku yang bahkan tak tahu _how to basic_ cara tersenyum, bisa-bisa penderitaan—maksudku gelar penyendiri yang sudah menyemat pada diri ini akan semakin mengental.

Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia akan bercerita tentang betapa pelit senyumnya seorang Hikigaya Hachiman ke rombongan lingkar sosialnya (baca: geng), dan kemudian berita itu menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, yang mana kemudian akan jadi bahan perbincangan selama 70 hari ke depan.

Ah, mengerikan.

Aku terus berlari.

"..."

Kalau cerita hidupku memiliki pemirsa, kurasa aku harus meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, mengingat ini bukan menjadi adegan _boy-meets-girl_ seperti yang diharapkan.

Khayalan konyol semacam bagaimana kami akan saling menyapa dan kemudian lari pagi bersama sempat terlintas di benakku selama beberapa milisekon, namun sayangnya langsung lenyap seketika dalam hitungan milisekon selanjutnya.

Aku dan Yuigahama saling melewati satu sama lain.

Tak ada sensasi waktu seolah berhenti di antara kami. Meski aku mengaku aku sempat memejamkan mata untuk menikmati aroma parfum khusus anak perempuan Yuigahama yang bercampur dengan keringatnya.

Aku sudah terbiasa, dan aku tahu hal semacam ini pasti akan terjadi. Namun entah kenapa rasanya masih agak sakit. Mungkin aku tak setangguh yang kukira. Sepertinya ada pengkhianat dalam negeri hatiku yang masih mengharapkan cinta dari penduduk negeri hati lain. Sialan. Siapa?! Kalau kau sampai kuketahui memiliki paspor Perancis, akan kuusir kau dari pasukan pengibar benderaku!

Aku menghentikan langkah saat sampai di sisi seberang yang lain. Sekarang, aku berdiri di tempat di mana Yuigahama menginjakkan kaki sebelumnya, sedang ia, mungkin, atau lebih tepatnya, kuharap, sedang berdiri di tempatku.

Langkahku terhenti untuk beberapa saat. Aku juga gagal mengerti apa yang sedang kulakukan. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi, dan penduduk brengsek di negeri hatiku sepertinya berhasil mengadakan _coup d'etat_ dan memengaruhi opini publik untuk balik melawan. Apa dia mengumpulkan satu juta KTP sebagai bentuk dukungan atau semacamnya?

Kalau aku memejamkan mata, aku seolah bisa melihat ribuan Hachiman sekala 1/1000 memegang spanduk ala demonstan yang bertuliskan, "Kami inginkan cinta! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan! Turunkan harga diri! Balik badan sekarang juga!"

Sepertinya tak akan sempat meski aku menempatkan aparat keamanan untuk meredakan kerusuhan. Negeri ini sudah diambil alih. Sebagai perwujudan dari aspirasi warga yang memegang teguh ideologi demokrasi, aku mau tak mau, cuma bisa menuruti kehendak mayoritas.

Suara lampu LED yang berubah warna kembali terdengar, pertanda waktu menyebrang sudah habis dan para pengemudi sudah bisa menginjak pedal gas dan melindas _zebra cross_ sesuka hati mereka.

Sepertinya di saat aku mendengar pendapat warga hatiku, aku tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit. Meski begitu, aku memutar badan, bersiap-siap menertawai para penduduk yang harapannya hancur berantakan.

"Ah."

Sial.

Mata kami berjumpa.

Kecut. Kecut. Kecut. Meski seasam jeruk purut, meski semenjijikan paman maniak yang mencuri uang pensiun orangtuanya untuk berbelanja komik mesum di Comiket, aku mencoba membentuk kurva minimum dengan bibirku.

Namun yang kudapat sebagai balasan bukan senyuman.

Tadinya aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan menangisi kehidupanku sambil bershampoo ria bila yang tampak di wajah Yuigahama adalah tatapan heran atau jijik, namun bukan itu.

Yang terlihat di sana adalah wajah ketakutan.

Bukan. Ia bukan ketakutan akan senyumanku. Kalau itu benar, aku pasti sudah menghantamkan kepalaku ke tiang listrik terdekat sekarang, _serius._ Alasan wajah takut Yuigahama tercipta saat ini hanya satu.

Ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari tangannya. Bahkan aku yang payah dalam bermain _spot the diffrence_ pun langsung sadar dalam sekejap, bila di tangannya yang seharusnya memegangi tali yang terhubung dengan leher seekor anjing, kini hampa tanpa isi.

Hanya telapak tangan polos yang sedikit tenggelam dalam lengan _jersey-_ nya yang agak kebesaran. Lalu, mau tak mau, mataku pun mulai bergerak. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari ke mana lenyapnya anjing kecil Yuigahama.

"Sable!"

Aku tahu kalimat yang akan kukatakan benar-benar klise, namun sayangnya aku tak bisa menemukan kalimat lain yang lebih sesuai untuk menggambarkan situasi saat ini.

—semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Teriakan Yuigahama. Anjing mungil yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di tengah jalan. Mobil sedan warna hitam dengan ornamen berbentuk malaikat menempel seperti tanduk badak cula satu. Aku yang mendapati diri sedang berlari ke arah si anjing.

Lalu kemudian, kegelapan.

Kuakui kisah sejauh ini masih agak terlalu membingungkan dan tak mengenalkan apa-apa selain betapa menyedihkannya hidupku, tapi, yah, mau kalian percaya atau tidak, ini baru prolog. Mari berdoa jilid ketiga dari kehidupan Hikigaya Hachiman akan jadi sedikit lebih menyenangkan dari ini.

 _Atau mungkin lebih menyedihkan._

* * *

— **Bersambung —**

* * *

 **Racauan Penulis:**

Eugh, entah apa ada yang bakal baca ini atau enggak... hai, semua. Elpiji di sini. Manusia terkutuk yang sudah mengotori fandom ini dengan fanfik 8man/Yuimom-nya, dan dengan terkutuk pula tidak pernah melanjutkan chapter keduanya. (lol)

Jadi, ini adalah fanfik multichap. Yep. Romance multichap. Perkiraannya mungkin bakal tamat sekitar lima atau enam chapter. Mari berdoa bisa terus apdet hingga tamat. Berdoa, mulai.

Jadi, kalau ada yang nanya inti dari cerita ini apa... yang ingin ditulis di sini adalah kisah tentang... apa, ya... uh, bingung bagaimana ngejelasinnya tanpa terkesan lebay... um, 'kegeeran'?

Karena di sini Hachiman masih percaya dan berharap kalau ada cinta untuknya di suatu tempat di dunia ini. Bagaimana dia besar kepala, salah mengartikan, dan akhirnya, jatuh ke dalam jurang yang paling dia takuti.

(yeah, ujung-ujungnya saya tetep aja ngejelasinnya dengan bahasa yang lebay)

Enggak, bukan berarti ini cerita bakal bad end. Tapi berkemungkinan bad end. (lol)

Btw, maaf kalau narasinya lebih kerasa kayak Kyon-nya Haruhi daripada Hachiman. Soalnya saya baru selesai maraton 10 jilid novel Haruhi (yep, telat banget emang), dan bahkan sepanjang nulis pun, yang kebayang malah suaranya Kyon dan bukan 8man.

Jadi... yep. Rasanya itu doang yang mau saya omongin.

Ramblingan author saya tutup di sini. Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya. Bye-nii.


End file.
